L4W:The Five
Five great warriors who were Daunton's greatest champions for a generation and perished a year ago during a great conflict with the L4W:Brotherhood of the Bright Eon. *Jeronel Threehammer, a male Dwarven cleric of Maros. *Aurelia Carenvale, female Half-Elven warlock. *Arek Steelsheath, female Warforged Fighter. *Mauros Esthanapiros, male Human wizard. *Keshana Thayul, female Elven rogue. History The Five started off in relative obscurity. Their earlier adventures are little known, but they were involved in fighting the influence of the darker element of Bacarte for some time. As detailed elsewhere, their influence lead to the formation of the Merchants of Bacarte and an indirect stabilizing influence on the region. After a long, storied, and not-officially documented career, the Five perished fighting the results of the dark ritual the L4W:Brotherhood of the Bright Eon brought down upon Mykonos' Sanctuary. Though they were successful in their endeavors, they were never seen again. "The Sixth" The five, of course, had no few number of hangers-on, adventuring companions and others. There is a natural tendency to dub one (or several) of these persons 'the sixth' member. With the possible exception of Mauros Esthanapiros' mentor Arga the Black, who was in semi-retirement and acted as an unofficial mentor of the group during it's early days, no hero really ever attained the stature, or the personal power, demonstrated by the Five. However late night tavern talk often fights to elevate someone anyway. Some popular individuals who are frequently mentioned. *Mayor Brunt; Threehammers' squire for a time, the mayor remains closely associated with the group, and his current afflictions are tied to a curse that he apparently received when adventuring with them. *Millienas D'Rawth, a swordsman and wizard, who adventured with the group during it's earliest days. *"The Boy" -- almost nothing is known about the boy. The Five were known to gather once a year a the Hanged Man to share a drink. They would simply say they were "honoring the boy". In his later years, it was the only time Esthanapiros would deign to set foot in the Hanged Man proper (instead of in the private rooms he'd arranged to have attached). The Mysteries of the Five Relatively few well-documented episodes in the Five's history exist, but lots of legends, hearsay, songs, stories that have grown in the retelling, and so forth. From a meta-game standpoint, the Five can have a larger-than-life impact on the world wihout actually having write up their entire adventuring career. Characters can use the Five in their backstories without fear of contradicting the official canon. As an example, consider this excellent anecdote from covaithe: :"I met one of the Five once, you know." : :"Oh yeah? When was that?" : :"I was about five years old. This lady came riding through our village with this really colorful robe and a white horse and everything. We all came out in the street to watch her and wave at her. When she passed me, she stopped, sniffed, and said in that famous voice, "Someone give that boy a bath." Then she rode away. That was right before the Five battled the dire pandas in the bamboo grove." : :"No it wasn't! They fought the pandas long before you or I were born. It was before the Acorn Hill giant!" : :"There was no Acorn Hill giant, numbskull. It was just some drunken farmhands that managed to set a barn on fire, so they pushed over a few trees and dug some holes and claimed they were giant footprints." Five Related Plot Hooks Herein are included some Five related plot hooks. Esthanapiros' Lost Tower Mauros Esthanapiros had a private retreat in the feywild where they kept some of their side projects. One of his old lovers knows the way and has grown concerned that, unlike the tower, it is lightly protected. S/he is considering getting a band of trustworthy souls to go there and help secure it. S/he hopes that they may also be able to gain some insights into the return of the fey to the newly restive forests. The Guardians Mauros Esthanapiros had created a new type of ward. These wards was acting like a dam instead of a wall, allowing to contain powerful entity in a prison while safely releasing the energy within it when it build up. But to be sure the entity would stay weak, Mauros had found a way to trigger the Last Forge under Dauton and have bound those Warforged to the ward. Those warforged can then channel the energy willingly and drain the entity. The Five have created five of them over their existance, Feytouch has been the first Guardian. He is bound to the wards around Daunton to contain the Feywild. His bound give him the power of a Feywild Warlock. He spend his time with the Warden, a dragonborn who have establish himself in a small Grove near Daunton with hsi apprentice. The group watch over the wards, preventing them to fail. Incarnation (stonegod PC) is one of the remaining four Guardians. His bound to his wards give him the power of an Infernal Warlock. His lost of memory prevent him to remember what wards he has been bound to. The remaining three Guardians, their location, powers and wards are unknown, except there is a chace the last Guardian might have been with the Five when they disappeared. Reference of this story is coming from Path of Cold. You acn see it here and here. Category:L4W Setting